


Cuddle pile

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family, cuddle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Before the mess that is Infinity War, the Guardians takes some time to rest and they accidentally form a cuddle pile.





	Cuddle pile

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me ignore IW to write the Guardians cuddling like they deserve.

It usually starts with Rocket and Groot. It’s not uncommon to see them curled up somewhere in the ship taking a nap.

Groot’s so cute, held by Rocket like a baby, and well, Rocket looks cute too but nobody ever brings it up. Mantis tried once but the look Rocket gave her was enough to make her stop. It was very scary.

 

Speaking of Mantis, there she is, getting back to the ship.

She yells a “I’m here!” before stepping in but there’s no reply.

She immediately worries: weren’t Rocket and Groot supposed to stay on the ship? Did something happen to them?

Luckily she soon hears some faint snoring, and she can see Rocket and Groot curled in the left corner of the Milano, snoozing off.

Mantis can’t help but to smile at that scene; they’re so cute!

She wonders if she should join them before deciding that yes she should, and she walks towards them, careful not to wake them up in the process.

She crouches beside them, slightly leaning against Rocket, and she closes her eyes.

She didn’t mean to actually fall asleep but well, it’s so peaceful that she does it anyways.

 

The next one to arrive is Peter.

He gets suspicious from the start, since as he’s getting closer to the ship he doesn’t hear any kind of loud sound, which is weird given how Rocket and Groot get when they’re alone for some time.

This time, he can hear only silence which can mean two things: either something bad happened, or they’re about to pull a prank on him. Needless to say he doesn’t appreciate neither of these options.

He’s cautious as he enters the Milano, but nothing seems out of place. Well, nothing beside the three distinct figures who are sleeping on the floor, all set into what looks like a big cuddle pile.

Peter remembers those very well from his Ravagers days; that’s how they slept every night.

A weird feeling of nostalgia takes over him, but there’s also something different about this scene: this time, the worst he has to worry about is Rocket possibly taking a dump on his hair when he wakes up. It sounds horrible but he’s had to deal with worse.

He gets down too, on the other side of Rocket, and he takes his Zune out.

There’s nothing like listening to music while cuddling with friends and before he can notice it, Peter falls asleep as well.

 

Oh well, this isn’t the first time Gamora has walked on a scene like the one she has in front of her, and she doubts it will be the last.

At first it was a weird feeling for her. This isn’t something she’s used to.

She knew of fondness and family before Thanos, but then she had to erase these notions. It was the only way she could’ve survived.

A smile spreads to her face and she decides to join them.

She sits beside Peter and she takes his earbuds off, then she turns the Zune off – Peter always complains that the battery last too little. She then leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

It feels warm. It feels nice.

 

Drax is the last one to make it back to the ship.

He doesn’t bat an eye at the view at the corner of his eyes as he already walks away.

It doesn’t last long though, as he soon comes back with a rag.

He sits not too far from them, facing the entrance of the ship, just in case someone has the bad idea to disturb them now that they’re lowered their guard.

He takes out his blades and he starts to clean them, always making sure to keep an eye out for every movement and one ear for every sound.

Sometimes he glances to the cuddle pile the others have made and he can’t help but to feel nostalgic.

He remembers when his daughter would come to him for some cuddles and Drax had never been able to refuse her. How could he?

He never believed he would’ve felt that sensation again, that feeling of protection and fondness, but here he is, together with the craziest group of people he could’ve ever meet, but in the end, isn’t he a little crazy too?

 

This time it will be different though: he’ll watch over them. He’ll make sure nothing happens to them.

He doesn’t want to lose his family again.


End file.
